


Q & A

by ancslove



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: Once, they were allies.  Then, enemies.  Now, there is an uneasy truce stretched near breaking point by recent events.  Angel and Giles clear the air, in a fashion, and discuss what's most important.





	Q & A

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



“Did you come here for absolution?”

The barely concealed disdain in Rupert Giles’ clipped, polished accent set Angel’s teeth on edge. It had been a long time since he’d cared how anyone spoke to him. But, he knew how much he owed this man. How much he could never repay. The slanted truths with which he’d grown accustomed to fobbing off Gunn and Spike and Wesley weren’t enough here. In front of Giles, Angel could never be less than honest.

“I’ve never asked for absolution.” Not for himself, at least. Dreamt of it, once or twice. Never asked. And especially, never asked him.

“No, I suppose not,” the other man conceded. “So then. Why are you here? Wolfram and Hart didn’t give you what you wanted?”

Angel clenched his fist and tried to keep his temper as he said, “I remind you, you would never have defeated the First without Wolfram and Hart. You had no qualms accepting my help then.”

A muscle tic in Giles’ cheek, practically imperceptible to human eyes, was the only sign of his lingering feeling on an old annoyance. “If I’d known who brought that amulet, and what it entailed, I would have advised against it. Although I imagine it must be rather galling for you to owe your continued undead, corporeal existence to Spike’s heroism.”

A low blow, but it was nothing that Angel hadn’t hashed out, and thrashed out, with Spike before.

“To answer your question,” Angel continued, “I promise I’m not here to embroil Buffy or her charges in another war. We’re here to regroup a bit, but we’ll move on soon. They’ll get tired of chasing us down eventually. We’ll lay low for a bit, away from much human settlement.”

Angel glanced out the window, and almost smiled at the sight. “Wolfram and Hart gave me exactly what I wanted. And now I’m done with them.”

Outside, a half dozen Slayers laughed and chatted and exercised. In the center of the yard, Connor sparred with Faith, in a far more playful reenactment of the last time they came to blows. He was showing off the acrobatics he’d honed in Quar’toth, but his eyes were bright and his laugh rang out. Every so often, he glanced over at Dawn Summers, to see if she was watching.

A pointed cough behind him broke Angel’s attention. Giles’ sharp gaze followed his. “Your son is a remarkable young man.”

Angel grunted in agreement.

“Why did you sell yourself, and Wesley and Cordelia, to Wolfram and Hart, Angel?”

“For him.” Angel turned back to the window. “To give Connor the life he deserved. He never stood a chance before, with me and Darla. Holtz. Wesley. Quor’toth. Jasmine. He deserved a life in the sun. Wolfram and Hart gave him a new life, new memories. It’s not a perfect fix, and it’s selfish beyond reason. But he has a chance, now.”

Angel turned to meet Giles’ eyes. “Wouldn’t you do the same for Buffy, if you could?”


End file.
